I See You
|next = }} "I See You" is the eighth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-eighth episode altogether. Teaser Jesse Pinkman, still weak and bruised, is wheeled out of the hospital by an orderly. As he waits outside for his ride, an ambulance approaches. Curious, Jesse rolls his wheelchair closer to find paramedics working frantically on an unconscious Hank Schrader. Skinny Pete arrives and asks how Jesse is doing. Jesse smiles. "Actually, I'm great," he says. Summary At the lab, Walter White tries to fire Gale Boetticher without hurting his feelings, but Gale argues the two were a great team. "It's as if I'm classical," Walt explains, "but you are more... jazz." Jesse arrives and declares the high-tech setup "the bomb." "This makes no sense," says Gale. He trudges up the stairs as Walt insists to Victor that this is "for the best." When Walt wants to get right to work, Jesse realizes that Walt is unaware of Hank's shooting. As doctors work to save the Cousin who survived, Walt rushes into the waiting room. He questions ASAC George Merkert about Hank's attackers. Marie Schrader becomes enraged when Steven Gomez reveals that Hank was unarmed because of his suspension. "The DEA is not welcome here," she hisses at Merkert and Gomez. Marie then turns on Walt, asking if he realizes that Hank would never even have heard of Jesse if Walt hadn't bought pot from him. Skyler comes to Walt's defense. Crying, Marie apologizes. The next day, an impatient Jesse pages Walt, who tells him to sit tight. "I'll just cook on my own," Jesse responds defiantly, but Walt insists he touch nothing. As Walt hangs up, Skyler White approaches him and suggests they all get breakfast. Walt asks if she knows who was on the phone. Skyler smiles sadly and walks away. In the cafeteria, Marie complains about the dirty silverware and declares the hospital a deathtrap. Sensing Marie is about to spiral out of control, Walt intervenes. After relating his own anxieties before his operation in the same hospital, Walt tells Marie, "I survived this place. And I'm not half the man your husband is." Over at Los Pollos Hermanos, Gustavo Fring takes a call from Juan Bolsa, who contends that the Cousins would never have shot Hank without approval. "Are you accusing me?" Gus asks, adding that he assumes the next meth shipment will be delayed. Bolsa concedes that it will be delayed indefinitely, then vows to learn the truth about the assassination plot from the surviving Cousin. A doctor announces that Hank is out of surgery. Though her husband can't receive visitors, Marie insists on remaining at the hospital. Walt offers to run errands for everyone. In the lobby, he runs into Gomez and other officers holding vigil. Gomez invites Walt to see the injuries Hank inflicted on his would-be assassin. Walt, Gomez and several agents arrive outside the Cousin's ICU room. The Cousin has had both of his legs amputated. Turning to look at them, he recognizes Walt. His heart rate spikes as he tears at the tubes attached to his body and pushes himself onto the floor. He drags himself toward Walt before doctors subdue him. At the lab, boredom overwhelms Jesse, who amuses himself with the equipment until Victor walks in. "Why isn't there anything cooking?" asks Victor. Jesse calls to give Walt a heads-up about Victor, but a distracted Walt shifts the conversation to their time as Tuco's hostages. Walt asks if Jesse remembers Tuco referring to his cousins coming up from Mexico. Jesse says he thinks he does. Walt returns to the waiting room with toiletries and blankets, and hands his son a book. Walter White Jr. explains that Hank gave him the book. It's about the agents who investigated the Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar. "Good guys never get ink like the bad guys do," says Walter Jr., quoting Hank. A call from Gus interrupts the conversation. Walt excuses himself. He lies about being "hard at work" and blames his inability to meet the week's meth quota on Gale's mistakes. He promises to deliver 400 pounds by next week. That night, Walt asks Gomez if the DEA knows who was behind the assassination and what they want. "Nah, but we'll get him." Walt then asks if other assassins could be on the way. "Buddy, no one's getting to Hank. That was their one shot and they blew it," Gomez replies. The men commiserate a few moments, then Gomez's cell rings. He answers and spreads the word that food has arrived: "You like Pollos Hermanos?" Gomez asks Walt. The owner, Gustavo Fring, a big DEA booster, is bringing over chicken for every cop in the building and is bringing it personally. In the waiting room, Walt watches Gus console Marie, uncomfortable after lying to him earlier in the day. "Men like your husband are the thin blue line between us and these animals," he says. ASAC Merkert and the family thank Gus for offering a $10,000 reward for information about the shooting. "As it happens, I actually have met Agent Schrader," says Gus. Referring to the donation jar for Walt's surgery he saw at the DEA office, Gus tells Walt, "It was clear to me how deeply he cares for you." Walt walks Gus out. "You knew my brother-in-law was with the DEA," Walt whispers. "I investigate everyone with whom I do business," Gus replies. Walt asks if Gus's presence is a message to him. "I'm supporting my community," Gus says. "I hide in plain sight, same as you." Walt tells Gus that he fears for his family. The businessman replies that the Cousin is unlikely to survive. "Now, thank me and shake my hand," Gus softly commands. As Gus departs, police race upstairs where medical staffers are attempting CPR on the flat-lining Cousin. Their resuscitation attempts fail and the Cousin dies. Amid the commotion, Mike slips away unnoticed, discarding a syringe as he leaves. Back at Los Pollos Hermanos, Gus receives a call from Bolsa, who complains that pressure from the U.S. government has brought the Mexican Federales to his doorstep. "I think you're behind all this," says Bolsa, threatening to pay Gus a visit when things calm down. A sudden crash interrupts Bolsa. His bodyguards investigate and are brought down by gunfire. As Bolsa attempts to escape, he is met by a machine gun-wielding assassin. Gus listens impassively as Bolsa is gunned down, then breaks his cell phone in two. Walt sits with his sleeping family in the waiting room. The doctor enters to inform Marie that she is finally permitted to see Hank. She insists that Walt, Skyler, and Walter Jr. accompany her. "We're all family," she says. The family solemnly enters Hank's room. As the Whites look on, Marie kisses Hank's forehead and takes his hand. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting Cast * David Costabile as Gale Boetticher * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC George Merkert * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Michael Bryan French as Doctor * Daniel Moncada as Leonel of "The Cousins" * Charles Baker as Skinny Pete * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Steve Corona as Orderly * Christopher Dempsey as ER Doctor #1 * Lora Cunningham as ER Doctor #2 * Brian Lax as EMT * John Welker as Lead Doctor * Kevin Brown as APD Officer * Ken Thomas as Friendly Agent * Rosa Estrada as Doctor Trivia *This episode title is a play on words, as both Hank and the surviving Cousin are both rushed to the "I.C.U.," (Intensive Care Unit). *The title also alludes to the scene in which the surviving Cousin 'sees' Heisenberg when Walt accompanies Gomez to his room. *The "thin blue line" that Gus mentions might be a reference to Blue Sky. "The thin blue line" has been a common nickname for law enforcement since the 19th century and is meant to evoke the image that police are on the front lines of a war between civilization and criminals. It's analogous to the "thin red line" originally describing red-coated British soldiers. Downloads (with comments) *Insider podcast 0:07:56 Vince Gilligan: we are basing it all on our characters. What would they do under these circumstances? - This creates an atmosphere of continuous suspense, certain about what has happened and uncertain about what might happen. If the acting is of high quality, which it invariably is, we can identify with the human condition the character is in. Yet this is not just associationism, for there really is a story developing in the background. Walt wanting to provide for his family, Jessy trying to get a life at all, Hank being the super cop always just one step behind new developments and Walt in his "blind spot", Skyler afraid of the IRS, Marie trying to manage everybody often to no avail, Walter White Jr. trying to keep his parents together, Gus masterminding like God or rather the Devil himself. Every character has a psychology that is not BS or flat but that is credible and realistic, even better than a reality show. A little unfortunate is that when things become too intrinsically complicated, somebody gets killed. Featured Music *'"Waynedale"' by Left Lane Cruiser (playing in Skinny Pete's car as he picks Jesse up in the teaser) *'"Shimmy Shimmy Ya"' by Prince Fatty (feat. Horseman) (while Jesse goofs around in the lab) de:Familienbande es:I See You Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes